1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom device, more particularly, to a bathroom carrying device and a bathroom hanging assembly having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, bathroom brackets are mounted in bathrooms for people to hang towels and clothes or place soap, body wash, shampoo and others. In view of anti-humidity, stability and structural strength, most of the brackets are made of metal. Among the conventional brackets, the most common structure is that two metal connecting bases are firstly fixedly disposed on the wall of a bathroom, and then a placing shelf with one or a plurality of rods or hanging parts is fixedly connected with the two metal connecting bases. However, the two metal connecting bases are usually manufactured by a solid metal body formed with mounting holes which are formed by drilling, in which the mounting holes are provided for insertion of rods or hanging parts; therefore, it is material-wasting, high-cost, heavy and difficult to process.
Another kind of conventional bathroom bracket structure is that rods or hanging parts are welded and fixedly connected with a metal connecting base, the metal connecting base is further formed with a screwing hole for a screw to be disposed therethrough, and then the bathroom bracket is fixedly screwed onto the wall of the bathroom. This kind of conventional structure has the same disadvantages as the above-mentioned structure.
The structures of the conventional bathroom bracket disclosed in TWM314024, TWM293740 and TWM249609, wherein a mounting plate a first tubular body is integrally connected, the mounting plate is provided for being fixedly screwed onto the wall of the bathroom, and at least one second tubular body is mounted between the two tubular bodies; however, the first tubular body and the mounting plate are integrally connected and undetachable, so it is unable to meet various requirements and change according to different environmental conditions.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above-mentioned disadvantages.